


Mark My Words

by AriGoddessofNight17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17
Summary: Hermione felt a stutter of her heart, she felt trapped. Fuck. The young witch knew that look. She been on the receiving end countless times. Tom Riddle showed no mercy when it came to magic. There was no kindness in his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay dear readers! I have a short one shot between Tom/ Hermione. Just a little fun, because I do have another tomione I'm working on. Keep in mind this is AU. I do hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review your thoughts! Happy reading! Rated M: Adult situations, violence

~Mark My Words~

Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk

With a hint of sin

Begging you to take me

…..

Soundlessly, the waves of dark magic washed over Hermione. Her body froze in place. The remnants of the curse upon her. It felt as if the air was getting thinner and thinner. Somehow she knew that following her instincts would lead her to this predicament. Definitely wrong place, wrong time deal. Oh the world seem to swim under her eyes. The supposed knights long gone. The room echoed around her, the goosebumps raising. A voice washed over her, dark and memorizing.

"How utterly foolish of you to come prying into other's affairs. Some would even call that ill breeding." Tom Riddle spoke softly, coming in her line of sight.

The young dark wizard was clad in his immaculate dress robes. The dark green shade standing out beneath the black. His dark wavy hair was brushed to the side. The chiseled features betraying no emotion. Hermione felt her heart pulse thudding at his eyes, no longer the icy grey. No, the flicker of red almost akin to vermillion greeted her.

"Brightest witch of your age." He mocked with disdain. Hermione glared at him.

"This. Is. Nothing." She bit out between gasps. Willing the pain to cease. Tom knelt down at her form. A hand coming to touch her cheek. She shudder at the contact. It was almost like static brushing against her skin. The dark magic coming off him in ripples.

"You're completely right, Granger. This is nothing. I've been too lenient on you." He answered darkly.

The young woman froze at his words. Panic overriding her. Summoning up the rest of her magic, a ray of yellow lit her skin. 'Praesidium.'

Tom narrowed his eyes as he felt the burning sensation. He released her automatically.

"Well aren't you full of surprises. A combination wandless and non-verbal magic. However, its wasted here. Reducere!" His wand movement was swift, the silver jet coming forward. Hermione was ready, another wandless non-verbal spell. 'Cavum nigrum.' The cold black thick ice blocked his attack. He snarled at her defiance and struck out with dark magic. It didn't take long for it to crumble before her very own eyes.

Hermione gasp. Tom was livid, his face a marble of beautiful anger. Eyes blazing red, the magic surrounding him was beyond anything she ever felt and it terrified her. With every step Tom took, Hermione didn't back down.

While it may be reckless on her part but she really had no other choice. So in a hard tone, she raised her narrowed brown hues into his. "Release my wand back to me."

The young wizard glared at her. His lean body nearly towering over her small frame. A pale hand over her throat, gripping, threat very clear. Hermione winced at the pressure. The dark cold words coming from his lips, unforgiving. "You are in no position to be making demands, Granger."

Hermione couldn't move. She was backed into the corner with the enemy in tow. The action itself had her both frightened and fuming. It had the adrenaline rush pumping through her veins. So she did the only thing she could. Distraction. Without warning her hand brushed over his, her magic aligning with his in a heady mixture of power. His eyes widen a fraction, taken aback at the contact. The fingers loosen their hold and Hermione pulled him forward boldly pressed her lips upon his. She knew she was playing with fire at this point, still she didn't back down.

Tom responded in kind, taking possession of her lips in an astonishing fervor she wasn't expecting. His hand roaming her waist. Hermione groaned into his lips, many emotions flooding through her. She broke away from his lips, air a delight to her senses. Her eyes glinted at his predatory gaze. In that moment she knew that Tom Riddle craved her. However a sly smile made it to her features. She already got what she wanted. The point of her wand made it to his chest, a vivid green misted over him. 'Ibi clausus.'

The dark look he bestowed upon her in that moment told her that she would regret this later. His voice carried an icy edge. "Mark my words, Granger-"

She interrupted him without so much as a backwards glance, as she walked past him. The spell wouldn't hold him for long and she needed to go.

"I dare you, Riddle. By all means, do your worst." She spoke as she slammed the door on her way out, locking it. She knew it was a matter of time before he would come for her, so be it. They been going head to head for years and it was time to put him in his place.

…

Tom watched with suppressed rage as the spell died down. He was able to move. The nerve of that hellion. Thinking it was wise to pull this on him. Oh she will surely pay for her insolence. He tucked his hand in his robes. A malicious smile formed on his face as a thought suddenly crossed his mind. Oh what plans he had in store for the little Gryffindor. Each step he took was precise and fueled a burning desire.

…

Hermione sat in her head girl dorm room. A frown on her face as she flipped through pages of a book. It's been nearly over an hour since her altercation with Riddle. A sigh escaped her lips. It was well after curfew. Perhaps he was still doing rounds, after all it is his turn. Relaxing, she suddenly tossed her book to the side of her bed. Yeah there is no way she'd be seeing him again.

Standing up she strode across the room to her private bathroom, privilege of being head girl. She windlessly removed all her clothes as the bath started to run. A few drops of rose oil was added. Hermione entered the bath, a small hiss coming out as she sunk into the tub. The heat felt amazing upon her stiff muscles, she relaxed instantly. Slowly her lids became heavy. She didn't stop them from shutting.

Hermione felt a shiver across her skin, jolting her awake. She wasn't aware of how much time had passed. She let out a groan, standing on wobbly legs. Turning the shower on, she proceeded to rise off the soapy suds unhurriedly. Some moments later Hermione stepped out, grabbing her towel.

After drying off, she put on her mocha color satin and lace chemise with matching boy lace shorts. Feeling ready for bed she walked out of the bathroom. Not paying attention to her surroundings. Her body froze, a familiar wave of dark magic surrounded her. Tom fucking Riddle.

Automatically her caramel brown eyes narrowed. As he came from the shadows like some dark unworldly prince. He had his wand pointed at her, an unfriendly smile on his features, his presence chilling.

"Hello, Granger." He greeted mockingly.

She was having none of that, especially not in her dorm.

"You are overstepping, Riddle." She pointed out briskly, folding her arms together.

He clenched his teeth, taking a step closer, eyes cold.

"Then you should've known better than to dare me, Granger." His hand ran his wand to her throat down, slowly making goosebumps form on her skin.

A hot flush crept upon her face, as she suddenly recalled their kiss. She cleared her throat. Willing the image away. A shiver went down her spine as he tilted her face up to look at him. The red hue she was expecting was replaced with stormy grey.

She pursed her lips, glaring.

"Well go ahead. Do your worst." She taunted. Her magic was brimming once more. His thumb brushed across her lower lip. He tsk at her.

"I hardly think you could handle it." He mused darkly.

She scoffed at him, a challenge in her voice.

"Did I not just outsmarted you earlier? Try me." She responded coldly.

Without warning her back hit the door of the bathroom none too gently. She winced at the impact. His wand was digging into her skin, her pulse thrumming relentlessly. She could feel his dark magic flickering.

"Careful with that mouth of yours." He warned with a chilling smile. Then a familiar spell froze her in place. A gasp escaped her lips. She was powerless against him now. Well mind you a good 5 minutes. Still anything could happen. Not knowing set her on edge.

"That's quite low of you. Not at all creative." Hermione spoke out.

He leaned forward, his lips nearly touching hers. She could feel him, his scent invading her senses. The pine and earthy scent invading. His magic flowing over hers. She'd never admit how intoxicating it really was.

"I never claimed to play fair, Granger." He pointed out as his lips traced over hers briefly. She nearly growled. Damn. It wasn't enough. He gave her a knowing smirk.

Sweet Merlin. His sinful lips captured hers once more. Longer this time. The taste of him making her groan. He pressed into her, letting her feel all of him. It was madding to her.

Tom let his lips break away from her mouth, going straight for her neck. Tracing his tongue down. He could feel shivers. Tom liked the responsiveness. A rather unladylike curse left her lips. Hermione wanted to take control. She longed to thread her fingers through his dark hair. Yet she still remained immobilized. He smirked against her flushed skin, as if knowing her dilemma.

"Are you aware you are shivering? Does this excite you?" He murmured as his magic brushed against hers. It was a heady sensation and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

His icy eyes locked on hers. Gone was the playfulness but instead it was unmistakably dark. Hermione felt a stutter of her heart, she felt trapped. Fuck. The young witch knew that look. She been on the receiving end countless times. Tom Riddle showed no mercy when it came to magic. There was no kindness in his eyes. She braced herself internally, knowing she was still defenseless.

"Just get on with it." She snapped. The hair on her skin stood up as she felt his magic lashed out in warning.

"Always so feisty, Granger. You need some manners." He spoke out, trailing his thumb over her lips. "Glacialis Atque Vale." The spell washed over her. Tom watched in morbid fascination as the blue flames started to form upon her.

Hermione cried out, the heat and cold merging on her skin. Strangely the pain wasn't having the effect that it was supposed to. In fact, she felt even more turned on than before. She glared at Tom. In that moment she hated him. How he twisted her desires, how he didn't stand down. A shiver shook her through her core. She wanted nothing more than to take him down. Wanted to pull at the dark locks of hair, watch as the pain registers within his grey eyes. It was almost as if something within her snapped. She couldn't control it. Tom regarded her with cool amusement.

"It appears your time is up." He spoke suddenly.

It was at that moment that Hermione realize two things. First being, she was able to move freely. Two, she wanted to tear him down intimately. The cold hunger in her brown eyes didn't dissipate. Without hesitation she lunged forward.

Tom hissed when his back collided with the hard ground. His eyes darkened when she straddled him.

"It doesn't feel nice not to be in control, wouldn't you say, Tom?" She leaned forward to nip at his ear. He growled, grabbing a hold of her damped hair. She whimpered as her throat was bared to him.

"I didn't give you permission to use my name. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the one calling the shots." He muttered darkly.

Hermione frowned and grinded into him. A jolt of pleasure shot through them. Tom felt his patience cracked. His magic called out to her. It was exhilarating to the young witch. She gasped as he flipped them over, his body towering over hers. She winced at the pressure of his hands holding hers over her head. There was something so erotic about the way he stared down at her. The hunger in his eyes made her want to give in. He didn't wait for her to decide.

At the feel of his lips upon her, she shuddered. The intensity of the moment made them crave more. He release his hold on her. She pulled his robe off, his clothes coming off one by one. Hermione bit her lip at the sight of his bare flesh. Marbled perfection.

"I'll say this once. This means nothing at all." She said as she captured his lips hungrily.

The hand on her waist dug into her warningly. His eyes were piercing, so intense.

"You talk too much, Granger." There was warning in his voice that had her biting her lip nervously.

"I just wanted to be clear, Tom." She responded. A cold glint in his eyes had her halting her movement.

"You still haven't my permission to say my name. Keep talking I will really put that mouth of yours to use." He murmured darkly. His fingers threaded through her hair, clutching tightly. His other hand trailed up her leg to her inner thigh. Hermione cried out as his fingers trailed into her already slick folds. Tom was captivated. He peered down a smirk of his lips.

"Well you are enjoying this more than I thought." He spoke huskily.

The young woman throbbed at his fingers. Watching as he slid them in and out. She felt the burn within herself. She bit back a moan. Oh what the hell.

"Its nothing I haven't felt before." She said snarky tone between panted breaths.

All of a sudden he removed his fingers. She felt the loss immediately. The dark magic lashing out, threatening.

"Do not test my patience." He said coldly, his hand wrapping around her throat without warning.

Hermione felt the air leave as she struggled to breathe whilst fighting to move his hold on her. Every nerve in her body went on overdrive in the matter of seconds. Did she forget who she was really dealing with?

Tom eyed her with malicious intent. He thrived on her pain, the pulse beneath his fingertips urging him to end her. Her magic fought against his, but something she realized made her blood run cold. She could feel his hardness digging into her. This was not right. He was turned on by the mere act of taking her life away.

Then as quick as it started, he halted. Loosening his hold on her, letting the air flow back into her. His words were dark and it made her heart race.

"Don't you see what you do to me? For so long I been torn in wanting to tear you apart and fuck you into submission." He spoke as his finger lightly traced her collarbone. "Surely you feel the same way, Hermione." He said her name finally. It was like velvet coming from his lips.

She narrowed her eyes at him, voice hard.

"I'm not the one with the hunger to kill. You and I are not the same."

He tsk at her and move against her slowly, creating a delicious friction. Knowing her body will react. She groaned at the sensation, heady and filled with a dark promise.

"Look at how you tremble. You crave this." He whispered across her lips before hungrily taking her. She couldn't stop the moan as she wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding into him. Damn it all to hell.

An just like that he had unraveled her. His wandless magic making her just as bare as he. There was no going back now. A heat burned through her, and her hands raked all over his back.

"Go ahead and tell me, Hermione." He commanded against her skin. She groaned when he nipped at her ear.

The young witch was about to respond when a sharp knock came at the door. She froze under him. Panic clear in her eyes. Tom's eyes narrowed in anger and irritation.

"Who are you expecting so late at night, Hermione?" His voice held a dark edge that wasn't there before.

A slur voice came from the other side of the door.

"Mione, pleasssse opennn upp." The voice demanding

Recognition lit in both of their eyes. Tom frowned and stood up conjuring his clothes back on. Hermione barely had a word out before Tom put a finger to his lips as to silence her. He wandlessly conjured up a silky beige robe for her. Making herself decent she walked to the door.

The creak of the door wasn't what had her cringing. No it was Ron, her ex that showed up drunkenly at her door. A wave of immense distaste filled her vision. Recalling that two weeks prior she found him shagging Lavender Brown in a secluded part of the library. She then proceeded to end things with a stinging hex to his backside.

"What do you want?" Her voice pressed coldly, eyes narrowed.

Ron moved past her in a huff not seeing Tom in plain sight by the door.

"This is stupidddd Mione. I only made oneee mistake-"his voice slurred

"So that makes everything okay?" She asked incredulously. Her wand was out, anger in her eyes.

Ron scoffed placing hands in his pockets. A sad smile on his lips.

"No but I'm sorry Mioneee. I just want us to be together againnn." He pressed.

Tom who been watching silently gave out a laugh. It was dark and humorless. They both turned to him. Ron felt his eyes widening with anger and disbelief. Hermione sighed. Knowing that shit was definitely about to hit the fan.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! It has delighted me immensely at all the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate it! So without further ado ummmm here is that last piece of this two-shot! Enjoy my lovelies! Its about to get hectic and fun!

~Mark My Words~

Flickering eyes in the dark

No telling who is who

Still, I know that these cold eyes

They belong to you

…

Hermione was transfixed at the scene before her. Both males were standing across from each other, glaring. She felt caught in between with no way out. Tom didn't hesitate to draw his wand out. His piercing eyes hard. Ron had his own wand out, his rigid stance defensive whilst drunk.

"You shouldn't be here Riddle." Ron spat angrily.

Tom bristled at his comment. A scowl forming on his features. He didn't comment.

Hermione groaned. "In case both of you forgot. This is my room, which you both are trespassing. Ron, I have no intention of going back out with you." She stated firmly. To which he gapped stupidly at her, aghast.

"Come on Mionee, we can fix this. I won't give up on ussss." He slurred once more.

Tom snarled, waving his wand with a flick of his wrist. He had enough of the red headed buffoon. The spell knocked the air out of Ron, causing him to hit the nearby wall. Hermione cursed under her breath. Knowing that Ron was definitely unconscious.

"Was that really necessary?! I can handle him." She hissed out, now angrily moving closer. Tom regarded her with cold eyes.

"That wasn't for your benefit. Besides, you were hesitating." He sneered. Hermione clutched her wand tighter, halting.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" He asked in a snappish tone.

The young witch glanced at the red head that was still knocked out. Rolling her eyes, she sighed, her voice was soft.

"I don't. However, you have to understand that Ron was a friend before anything. We grew up together."

The glare that Tom sent her was enough to tell her that he didn't care. It made Hermione sigh. She knew Tom wouldn't share her views. He never had a real friend. Just those who followed him.

"You keep making excuses, Hermione. From the moment I laid eyes on you years ago, it was all he ever did. Smartest witch, of course he'd use you. Stupid little Gryffindor." His voice was harsh.

"Just because you are socially retarded with your so called knights doesn't give you the right to say that." She resorted hotly, realizing last minute of her mistake.

Tom had move so quickly, hand gripping her jaw tightly. His fingers dug into her skin, eyes now flaming red.

"You don't know of what you speak of." His voice was dangerously dark. It made her heart race. She wanted to break free yet she was unwavering. It was as if she knew it would eat at him. The air around them felt beyond tense, so dangerous.

"Are you going to threaten me into submission, Tom?" She bit out coldly.

Tom stared at her, mulling over her words. Then without warning his lips descended on hers. There was something so possessive about it, yet demanding. Hermione couldn't stop the moan as she felt the brushing of his tongue against hers. It was erotic and it ensnared her. His hand drifted from her jaw to her wild hair.

The dark haired wizard pulled her closer. Tom didn't feel hesitant about this witch. Yes, she was headstrong and her views were vastly different from his but above all she was powerful. Not to mention beautiful in her own sense. Roll that into one and she was a force to be reckoned with. No matter how many times they clashed, Tom always felt an unusual lure towards her. His need to overpower and eradicate was conspicuous.

That was why he needed her ex fully out of the picture. A dark rage burned within him, the tendrils of his magic lashing out. Sensing his sudden mood change, Hermione broke from his kiss, eyes widening.

"What do you think you are doing?" She hissed out, completely outraged.

Tom ignored her and took a step away from her. His cold eyes focused on Ron, his wand pointed at him. Deep down he wanted to end his life. Watch as the irises went blank, as the heart slowed. The urge was so strong but he couldn't. Not with Hermione so nearby, not with Dumbledore watching his every move like a hawk. No. He have to abide his time carefully. Though that didn't mean he couldn't tip toe around the buffoon. No he'd make the silly boy forget all about his feelings first. Then when the time was right he'd bring them back and punish him then watch as he cease to exist. With that in mind, he twirled his wand in a counter clockwise direction.

"Memoria damnum."

The blue light rushed forward, engulfing Ron. A gasp left Hermione's lips. Shock running through her veins like ice. She knew that spell. How it would make Ron forget everything about her. Tears welled in her eyes. While she knew Ron wasn't the best boyfriend, it didn't mean they didn't have precious memories together. He was still a big part of her life. And Tom erased it. As if it were nothing. Despite everything, Ron didn't deserve this. The thought seared into her like a burn. Instantly she drew her wand. Fury lit in those brown eyes.  
"Get out, Tom." She said dangerously. Tom faced her, his expression impassive. The red flame in his eyes narrowed, his voice icy.

"Why are you still defending him? It's not like he's dead, Hermione."

She snarled, her magic crackling around her.

"That doesn't matter. Its not your choice to make! You aren't going to stand here and tell me otherwise! You need to leave right now!"

Tom felt his patience snap and he wave his wand causing her to fall on her knees with a pained groan. Her wand falling away from her, he leaned down picking it up.

"Merlin Hermione! I been beyond lenient with you. This isn't something you'd take for granted. He is alive, just without some memories. We both know he is better off like this! There is no need for you to fight me on this."

Hermione sneered up at him, angry.

"Who are you to do this? Just because you can doesn't mean you should. Ron was still my friend! You aren't a damn thing to me, Tom Riddle." She spat in the heat of the moment.

Tom angrily pulled her up by the wild locks. The atmosphere very threatening. His eyes bore into hers, cold smile at his lips.

"How very unfortunate. Do you want me to hurt you? Is that why you keep on pressing me on? Don't you know that I already consider you mine? And Hermione, I don't share." His voice was like velvet.

She shuddered at his words. Hermione knew there was no use, Tom was already set in his ways and he wasn't going to budge. She also couldn't deny that she felt that unnerving pull whenever he was around. It wasn't like anything she ever had with Ron. It was something much more. She could feel it digging within her, blending through her magic. However, it didn't mean she had to play by his rules.

"Release me, Tom." Hermione spoke coolly.

He leaned down, lips barely touching. She inhaled, his scent coming over. Damn.

"Mmm no I don't think I will." He smirked, his voice a dark promise.

Tom then turned her, her back pressed against his chest, while his arm was draped around her possessively. Hermione could still see Ron, her anger came surfacing back. She struggled to break away.

"Would you just help me get him out?" She said scathingly. As she suddenly stopped moving.

Tom pressed his lips to her throat. It left a deep burn within her. Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation. What if I just surrender?

He whispered a spell she didn't recognize. Within moments Ron's form faded from view. She froze, not trusting the man who held her so possessively. What did he do?

"Not to worry. Your precious friend is safe in his own dormitory." Tom spoke, his lips at her ear. She shivered.

"Okay, will you let me go now?"

He hummed against her skin.

"No, I believe you need another lesson."

"What if I don't want to?" She said flatly.

Tom teasingly let his hand trail over abdomen to where her robe was tied.

"You'll find that I can be very persuasive." His tone was seductive as the meaning became clear.

The witch felt her pulse race, her magic brushing against his. Damn it all. His fingers untied her robe. She felt the coldness of the air kissing her skin as she was left bare.

"Is this what you had in mind? Getting in my knickers." Hermione pressed out.

His dark chuckle echoed. Both of his hands moved to her hips. Tom pulled her body flushed against his.

"Hermione, you aren't wearing any knickers." He said with a voice full of sin.

A blush warmed her cheeks. She could feel all of him. They were back to where they started. Is this what he had in mind? Hermione was no stranger to sex but this, there was no denying the fact would be a dominate lover. That in itself was a thrilling prospect.

"How very observant of you." She responded tartly.

That earned a hard smack upon her ass. A sharp cry left her lips. Son of a-

"Such sass. Now I need you to listen and follow my words otherwise I might just take you over my knee." Tom spoke with dark amusement.

He then took a step away from her. Hermione turned, a sardonic eyebrow rose. Tom's eyes trailed over her body hungrily.

"Go and face that wall Hermione. I want your arms on the wall and your legs parted."

It was as if the whole room swirled beneath her footsteps. She didn't understand why she felt so unsteady. Was it the magic in the air? Or perhaps Tom? Hesitantly she complied to his demands. Would it be worth Ron's lost memories? She bit her lip. Trying to reason with herself. Where did this leave her and Tom?

"Wait. I just need to know something before we continue." Hermione spoke out, her hands lightly trembling on the wall. Tom came up behind her, his body a searing heat on her naked frame.

"Yes?"

"Is this real? Or is this some motive to your madness?" She asked, her heart thudding.

Tom clicked his tongue, his fingers tracing patterns on her waistline. It was true before any of this Tom had been pushing against her, almost hostile in manner. Yet in the presence of others he was the charming fake persona. Hermione could easily see through it. But this. The way he let his fingers work over her, his heated kisses. It was new territory entirely. She couldn't tell and for the first time she felt afraid.

"I could tell you a million things, Hermione. You'd still be untrustworthy of my intentions. Just know I already laid my claim to you and anyone who crosses that will be dealt with." There was a slight edge to his voice.

To her this was as real as it was going to get. Tom didn't do things halfway. Hermione felt her eyelids flutter as he kissed her neck once more.

"You made your point, Tom. Get on with it." She responded.

Another hard slap made contact with her bottom. She hissed at the sensation. Confused when it excited her all the more.

"Not another word, Hermione." He trailed his fingers over skin. The beating of her heart thudding, relentlessly. Desire flooded within.

Tom inserted his fingers into her. Warmth greeted him and he gave a murmur of pleasure. Hermione eyes widen at the sensation as he worked his fingers in and out. His other hand trailed from her waist up upon her bare breast, pinching causing her to buck against him in a heady moan. His sharp teeth nipped at her ear in warning. She swore under her breath.

A little heat crept through her veins and she froze feeling a buck in her magic. It almost seemed to beckon Tom's in welcome. Strange.

"There it is." Tom said all too pleased.

Hermione gasped as he withdrew his fingers after a moment. The trembling of her arms and legs didn't falter. Still she throbbed and ached. Damn damn. Swiftly she turned to face him, tired of the game. She needed him. Without warning she used her magic to strip him bare once more.

The feel of her magic upon his skin had Tom reeling. His eyes full of devious hunger. Strong hands gripped her hips as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Tom let his tongue tangle with hers, dominating. Her moans filled his mouth, he wanted so much. Without a word he lifted her up and slid into her with ease. Nothing could prepare her for what she felt in that moment. This wasn't just sex anymore. There was something dark and primal about this moment. Yet she couldn't help the sound erupting. One thrust, two thrust, three thrust, and each movement brought them closer to the edge. Tom didn't back down. She dug her nails down into his skin.

He shivered, eyes darkening and moved slower knowing the sensation would drive her mad. Hermione frowned and leaned down and bit him hard. The movement of his hips stopped altogether. In fact he slid out of her, grabbed her am to lure her to the bed. Hermione was shoved to the bed, her heart hammering away. Tom wasted no time in crawling over her small frame, parting her legs.

"Tell me, Hermione. How do you feel about this?" He asked while running his finger over her inner thigh. She clenched in need. Her brown eyes closing.

"I want this." She spoke honestly. Hermione wanted nothing more than to discover more with Tom. Whether it be intimately or intellectually. She just wanted more. He could do it.

A smile curved his lips. He pulled her legs forward and shuddered when he entered her. He groaned when she started to move her hips along with his. Meeting him thrust for thrust. She gripped the edge of the bed, another moan escaping. He was so hard and heated within her. The magic around them colliding. It was so much. Tom felt her clenching tightly around him. Her orgasm coming in waves. She glowed. A snarl left his lips, animalistic in nature. He pulled out of her, turning her over on her knees. Tom thrusted into her, riding out her pleasure. She moaned into the sheets as another hard slap came across her backside, twice more. He moved deep and faster. A moan left his lips as he felt another one of her orgasms surrounding him in a tight embrace. He was so close. Another thrust more had Tom pulsating within her, his mind shifting at the sheer force. Hermione groaned as he slid slowly out of her.

He eyed her content expression, something territorial overcame him. This was only the beginning. His lips descended on hers softly. Mark my words. Soon everyone will know that she was his.  
.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this! Please share your thoughts! Also since I won't be doing Tomione fest this year, I have something in store for the future! So be on the lookout for more Tomione action from me *winks* Hope everyone enjoys the upcoming new year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was done? HAHAHA Ummm well I was soooooooo excited when I seen all the reviews\follows and favorites! You guys are amazing! This little snippet is for all of you! *winks* I'm sure Tom would approve. Enjoy! Stay tune for Force of Nature, which should be uploaded by this weekend. WARNING RATED M: Adult situations

~Mark My Words~

Whispers

Fire on water is red and blue

It all just reminds me of you

I am falling with fever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione shivered as long fingers trailed over her bare back. The sun wasn't out yet but she could tell it was early morning. Tom shifted behind her, lips moving sensually across her skin.

"Has anyone told you that its against the rules to stay in the girl's room?" She teased.

Tom clicked his tongue.

"Well rules are made to be broken." He drawled as he turned her to face him.

Hermione felt her pulse quicken at the intensity of his stare. He pulled her legs forward. The intention clear.  
Hermione bit back a moan as his fingers toyed with her already silken folds.

"Haven't you had enough?" She said

Tom smirked after a moment and drew his fingers to lips. Watching her gaze darken with desire as he put it inside his mouth. An appreciative moan lit the room and Hermione body clenched again. Without warning she pulled him down. Her lips devouring his. Tom didn't waste any time sliding into her in one stroke.

"Fuck." He hissed out as the sensation washed over him. The witch moved her hips meeting his long strokes. A moment passed and Tom drew a slender leg over his shoulder diving deeper within her. She cried out nearly coming undone.

"Don't you dare stop." She said with a moan.  
His thrust became fast paced, one hand placed on her waistline, gripping tightly.

"Tell me you're mine." He said in a sinful demand.

She stared into his eyes. Ready to tell him but the predatory glint stopped her. Feeling her inner Gryffindor rise.

"No."

A heavy weight settled into her. His voice was cold at her ears.

"Let's try this again. Tell me you're mine, Hermione." His lips moved to her jawline in a slow movement, a threat hung between them. Still Hermione didn't back down.

"No, Tom."

She could've sworn he became harder within her, she groaned when he nipped her lip.

"So be it. Don't say I didn't warn you." He muttered darkly against her lips.   
Hermione moaned when he pulled out and thrust back in, hard. Tom leaned down capturing a hard nipple into his mouth, he bit down. Hermione cried out at the sharpness. It was too much. Fuck.

It would definitely leave a mark. Tom swirled his tongue around the tip mixing pain with pleasure.

"Oh Merlin." She panted

Tom shifted his hips very slowly. Eyes devious.

"No, not even close."

Hermione gasped when he suddenly slid out of her and flipped her, face into the pillow roughly. Shite.

He grabbed both of her arms placing them behind her back. It was a very dominant move she was unused to. It made her pulse race.

Tom watched with unveiled pleasure, enjoying the view of her rounded arse. He could still see his marks from earlier. It didn't stop him from feeling complete territorial towards her. He knew he will get her complete surrender one way or another. Tom wanted her to shatter before him.

With that thought in mind, he angled himself, groaning at how wet she felt wrapped around him. It was so much deeper. She couldn't stop moaning. The muscles within her quivering as he thrusted harder.

"Say it, Hermione." He commanded in between fast thrusts.   
The witch nearly came. She was so close.  
She shook her head defiantly. Tom snarled and grabbed her long locks harshly. His voice a cold hiss that had her shivering. She didn't understand one word. That couldn't be a good sign.

The words left his lips once more. It felt like some sort of foreign caress. She froze as the knowledge hit her like dead weight. Tom was a parselmouth.

"Wait, stop." Her voice was breathy

Tom slid back from her slightly.

"Is this a cry for mercy?"

Hermione felt his fingers trailed over her skin, it felt too much like ice. She shuddered. She needed something. To release the burn.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmmm why do you think? The language is not to be shared lightly." He drawled as matter of fact.  
She huffed a bit annoyed. Tom leaned down his lips at her ear, still deep within her, throbbing. Once more the hiss came out and Hermione couldn't help the moan from escaping.   
This was erotic. He was thrusting and talking in that raspy whisper. Like velvet. She burned. Fuck it.

"Ooh! Tom! Please!" She cried out

He bit hard into her. This was it. He had her. So he will milk it for what it worth.

"Say it, Hermione. Let me hear you say it!" He thrust deeper, slowing his pace.

"Fuck it! Yes! I'm yours, Tom Riddle!" She said with helpless abandon.   
There was nothing she wanted more. The burn was eating her from the inside. It was delicious.

Tom's magic surrounded her enhancing the sensation as he worked his hips much harder. Then like a dam she flooded, her walls clenching around him in a tight embrace. She cried out completely lost.   
Tom moaned as he came shortly after she did, half collapsing onto her. Out of breath, heart pounding. Hermione groaned into the pillow. I'll be damned.

Carefully Tom withdrew from her. Feeling all too content with the naked witch before him.

"Now was that so hard?" He mocked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione turned to face him and silenced him with a kiss. It was soft than their usual heated kisses. She pulled away with a smirk.

"Mmmmm, I'll say." She said suggestive in nature.

Tom captured her lips, slowly letting the familiar burn sear through his veins. Possessive nature. Nothing will change between them. He would inform his knights. There was no way he was going to let her go. If anything he would have her play into his plans. Mark my words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short butttttttttttttt butttttttttt this was a little extra! SMUT LIFE! AYYYYYY! Please be on the lookout for Force of Nature. I hope you guys liked this! Also I had Dragons by The Green Children stuck in my head while writing this. Well a remix of the song. Still good. Anyhow bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay…. I kid this actually a two shot. I'd like to thank Vino Amor for being so wonderfully helpful and patience with this! Also yessss this is just a taste of whats to come *winks* Also everyone in our Tomione Trash group~ I'm trash! Much love! Please tell me what ya guys think! More will be on the way!


End file.
